The present invention relates to an air cleaner for filtering air supplied to an internal combustion engine.
An air cleaner for an internal combustion engine has a first housing having an inlet and an opening, a second housing having an outlet and an opening, a filter element arranged between the opening of the first housing and the opening of the second housing.
In the air cleaner described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-110682, the inner surface of the first housing is in contact with an entire opposed surface of a sound absorbing member made of a porous material such as foamed plastic. The sound absorbing member reduces the intake noise.
However, in the above-described air cleaner, the effect of reduction of the intake noise by the sound absorbing member is limited and there is room for improvement.